Galactica
of GDA |flag = |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = |team = |color1 = |color2 = |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |color7 = |founder = Kosh |foundedon = |President = Kosh |cabinet = |officials = |triumvirate = |directors = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = Protectorate treaty with GDA |forumurl = http://cngalactica.co.cc/forums/index.php |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/cngalactica |ircchannel = #cngalactica |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |monthchange = Either , , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = }} The alliance formerly known as Posaris is now known as Galactica. Articles of Colonization Preamble We, the nations of Galactica, in order to form a more perfect alliance, establish order, ensure tranquility throughout our ship, provide security, and guarantee the survival of our nations, do ordain and establish this Article of Colonization. Article I - Membership Any nation who wishes to join Galactica may do so, granted that said nation is in good standing with other alliances. All members who join Galactica will henceforth be known as Colonial Citizens. All new applicants are required to participate in the Colonial Academy prior to full membership. In order to graduate they must transform their nations into its best possible shape as determined by a Quorum member, President, or any other designated member appointed by the aforementioned parties. Article II - Government Galactica shall be led by a President. The President is the leader of the alliance, and his or her highest responsibility will be to see to Galactica's prosperity and safety. In doing so, the President may create any new office, appoint any member to any position, and take any other steps that are necessary to accomplish that goal. The President serves for life or until he/she is impeached. The Quorum of Twelve shall be a body of eight delegates, three ministers, and one admiral. At the head of the Quorum of Twelve will be the President. The Quorum of Twelve will debate and discuss all alliance policy, both foreign and internal. All decisions such as declarations of war, response to aggression, sign treaties, etc. will be voted on by the Quorum. The President has veto power over the Quorum. The eight delegates will serve terms of four months each. There shall be four delegates voted in every two months. The three ministers shall be appointed by the President, and they can similarly be dismissed by the President at any time. In such a decision the eight delegates may vote to overrule the President's decision of firing a minister if a 75% majority is reached by the eight delegates. Similarly, the eight delegates may vote to block a member from becoming a minister if a 75% majority is reached. There shall be a Minister of Finance, Minister of Internal Affairs, and Minister of Foreign Affairs. Each minister has authority over their designated department. The eight delegates shall help run the alliance. They may be directed by the President, Vice President, Ministers, or Admiral into committees, with each committee having a specific responsibility. They will also help certain departments as the need arises. The Admiral of the Fleet shall be the highest ranked officer in Galactica's Military. His job is to ensure the defense and security of Galactica. He will take whatever steps, internal to the alliance, that are necessary to ensure this. The Admiral may also appoint other military staff in order to help him complete that task. Article III - Impeachment and Expulsion Any member may bring forth a motion to impeach the President. After the motion is brought forth a period of discussion will take place. Then there shall be a vote amongst the entire alliance for impeachment. If 75% are in favor of impeachment, then the motion may go forward. However, the Quorum of Twelve will have the ability to keep the President from being impeached if a 50%+1 majority is reached in their vote. The President may not participate in this vote. Similarly any member may bring a motion forward to expel another member. After a sufficient discussion period, there shall be a vote. If a 75% majority is reached, the member shall be expelled. Similarly, the Quorum of Twelve may vote to block expulsion if a 50%+1 majority is reached. The Quorum of Twelve also has the ability to expel any member if a simply majority is reached. The President holds veto power over expulsions, but is not able to expel a member on his own. Article IV - Amendments Any nation may suggest an amendment to the articles of colonization. After a sufficient discussion period there shall be a vote. If there is a 75% majority then the articles of colonization shall be amended.